Cleaning the SGC
by sez101
Summary: A look into the lives of the SGC cleaning staff.


Hey I'm Brenda

I clean the corridors of one of the top most secret facilities in the United States, I have to deal routinely with alien chemical spills, my names is Brenda I'm 37 years old I still live with my mum, my teachers once said I was highly intelligent my problem is I can't cope with stressful situations. I fear dying, I fear the doctor I'm also so scared I think I'm weak, my mum is ill she doesn't even know who I am, this is my story...

My mental breakdown at 17 was at exam time, I freaked, now I clean, it can be very stressful it's my responsibility to make sure the corridors and toilets are sparkling. It's the least I can do they pay my wages my house its not nice by any standard but its home

Today is a Tuesday; I am working the night shift as less personnel work I can get on with my job, it's a lot better.

The people ignore me, they are either too tired or just don't care I like it that way. Right onto the infirmary,

I do get acknowledged Dr Frasier always says hi she seems friendly; she always will stop and talk especially if I am cleaning the infirmary, most of the time I will clean it extra hard just because she is so nice to me always.

Sg1 is another nice team, I mean everyone on base knows who they are, Mr Teal'c is big the first time I saw him I freaked it took a while before I could even be near him, then he came up to me once asking me about cleaning, and if he could help, I thought it was a joke but it wasn't he was genuinely interested I was amazed I suppose they didn't have too many vacuum cleaners where he came from. Whenever he sees me he always enquires how I am, such a polite gentleman. I always make sure I get all the candle wax for him

The two scientists as well I met them when I was cleaning there lab, that Major Doctor Carter gave me such a scare when I first met her it was all dark and quiet she had fallen asleep at her desk she started screaming and lashing out, I helped her to bed, such a young thin thing, I felt most sorry. The next morning she apologised ever so nicely.

And that Dr Jackson he gets so into his artefacts he doesn't even notice when I go in to clean, frequently I clean around him. He seems shy though blushes when I catch him all the time. He isn't here I think Sg1 went on a mission I could be wrong the cleaner doesn't get informed on these matters, his lab is always so cluttered this is no different, I am very careful I don't disturb anything it could be important

The last member is on my scary list I scuttle out the way when he comes near I don't think he evens notices I'm alive most of the personnel don't why would they.

Major Doctor Carter's lab is next hers is the opposite of Dr Jackson is almost obsessively tidy, this time it is no different not one piece of paper is on her surface, I look round there is a blackboard with chalk interestedly I look, it is a base 8 math equation, I understand base 8 math, I'm not stupid just….well ok I'm stupid stupid stupid.

It all looks fine till the second line she has made a small mistake a negative sign has been missed off I correct the equation before cleaning the desk and hovering round. Then I carry on my job, singing Disney's under the sea in my head as I do it. Trying not to fall asleep.

I go into work the next morning; Major Doctor Carter calls me into the interrogation room I hope I'm in trouble she smiles at me as I nervously smile back trying to breathe in out, in out, in out, she signals for me to take a seat I do, Colonel O'Neill walks in he looks really annoyed

"Brenda Rogers right" his tone is angry very angry

"Yes Sir" I reply wishing my voice didn't sound as small and the tears threatening to fall perched on the edge I refused to cry I couldn't

"Its okay you're not in trouble" Major Doctor Carter says smiling and reaching for my hand I quickly move it off the table I'm not good at touching people Colonel O'Neill stands there his eyes boring into me he knows I know he knows

"Why am I here?" I ask knowing why I'm going to lose my job, I must have destroyed something maybe it wasn't a simple mistake maybe it was meant to be like that, I can't lose my job what would my mum do, she is elderly how can I support her, I feel myself beginning to hyperventilate I try my breathing calming again in, out in, out I cal down slightly

"Someone broke into Carter's lab last night" Colonel O'Neill says he looks pissed off arms folded, Major Doctor Carter and him seem close that's probably why he is so annoyed, she is probably angry too

"I have access to be there" I blurt out his eyes narrow

"We know you do" Major Doctor Carter says she smiles I avoid eye contact all together

"Someone altered her blackboard full of very important equations" O'Neill doesn't look bored anymore he looks dangerous _ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod_ they know it must have been wrong, I'm in such trouble I'm going to lose my job what am I going to do,

"Did you see anyone when you were cleaning?" Major Doctor Carter asks

"No" I take deep breaths should I lie I can't what if someone else takes the blame, I look at her in the eye for the first time

"It was me I'm really sorry" I begin I feel the tears falling

"I just saw it was wrong and thought I'd save you time if I corrected it please don't sack me I'm sorry" I feel myself hyperventilate Colonel O'Neill steps closer I feel myself go loose I recognised it I'm passing out I thought as I fell to the floor.

………………………………………………………………..

I was knackered it had been a very long mission I went straight to my bed on base, the next morning after showering I checked my lab, it was spotless although I keep it quite clean the cleaning lady Brenda who is such a sweetie helps a lot she is one of the only people who I allow access to when I am away I know she will never touch anything or break anything.

I turn around to my blackboard its changed, someone has changed it, I look at it the anger building until I realise now its right, the answer I there how did I not see that, I start scribbling this will reduce the Naquidia needed for the reactor, I'm so caught up I don't hear Colonel O'Neill coming up behind me,

"Sir"

"Carter breakfast"

"Sorry Sir, but someone broke into my lab when I was away" he turns serious

"Who"

"I don't know Sir but look they corrected my equation this could have huge implications for the Naquidia reactors future"

"So someone broke in to correct an equation"

"Yes Sir, but they are a genius; I was working on this for over 6 months"

"Wow"

"We have to find them, hang on I'll bring up who scanned into my lab since I have been gone its only 3days" I start typing bringing up the records 7 matches

Janet Frasier

Simon Siler

George Hammond

Brenda Rogers

Luther Simmons

Samantha Carter

Jonathon O'Neill

I feel someone looking over my shoulder

"Who are you going to bet on?" I ask

"Hammond I bet the dark old horse"

"Well I don't think it's me or you or Janet, and not Hammond sorry Sir"

"Carter are you saying I'm stupid?" he pretends to be offended

"No sir but you were on the mission with me" I grin at him

"Simmons is off too"

"Why" I ask he has a basic knowledge of the subject

"Because he has the biggest crush in you if he understood it he would have come clean a lot sooner" I admit he had a point but I refused to admit it to him

"He does not have a crush on me!"

"Carter every guy in the SGC does" I blush

"Including you Sir?" I ask boldly

"So who is this Brenda Rogers" he tries to change the subject

"Cleaner so sir?" I question

"Carter you know your hot" I blush again

"I do Sir, is that what you think that I am hot" I pushing it I know I am

"Maybe so is this Brenda smart"

"Maybe, she is painfully shy though"

"Siler"

"He is smart but I'm not sure, lets ask him" I picked up the phone, Siler denied it

"Maybe it was Brenda" I start recalling my conversations with her, I first met her as she was escorting me to bed at 3am, I'd fallen asleep and had a nightmare, I'd apologised so often to her since then, Colonel O'Neill had teased me mercilessly since attacking innocent staff.

I phoned her superior she is in at 5 we wait finally she signs in then greet her at the elevator

"Brenda Rogers right" Colonel O'Neill greets her in his gruff manner

"Yes Sir" she gave us a weak smile but she look petrified we guided her into the interrogation room to talk more privately

"Its okay you're not in trouble" I tried to soothe her nerves a little by reassuring her I reach for her hand in a comforting manner she jumps and moves her own out of reach

"Why am I here?" Brenda asks I notice her breathing is controlled

"Someone broke into Carter's lab last night" Colonel O'Neill says I glare at him, can he not see how nervous she is

"I have access to be there" she blurts out

"We know you do" I try again to reassure her

"Someone altered her blackboard full of very important equations" I glare at him again taking a more sensitive approach

"Did you see anyone when you were cleaning?" I ask

"No" she takes deep breaths and looks at me in the eye, her eyes are watery begging me to do something

"It was me I'm really sorry" she started crying I stand to go over and comfort her

"I just saw it was wrong and thought I'd save you time if I corrected it please don't sack me I'm sorry" she is speaking so fast and not breathing I get closer she goes really pale and I move too catch her as she passes out

"Sir she has passed out" I tell him shocked

"Shit," he opens the door, I gently pick her up, she is so tall and light, very thin, her light blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail that tickles my arm, I carry her to the elevator, Colonel O'Neill clearing the way and getting the lift, I hear whispers as we pass most working out who I am carrying.

"I got the lift" he calls I walk quickly we stand in silence, reaching level 16 he runs ahead to get Janet I put Brenda on a bed, Janet runs over checking pulse, blood pressure and temperature

"She appears fine blood pressure is a bit high I'm worried about the fainting and the anxiety she appears to be suffering, I'm going to take some blood, just in case although I think it could be the anxiety leading to the fainting I'll keep her in over night to be sure she is ok"

"Can I sit with her" I ask feeling guilty after all we probably caused her anxiety

"Sure I'm expecting her to wake up at any moment so try and keep her calm" she reminds me

"Sure" I walk over and wait patiently

After a while she begins to wake up

"Hey" she sits up

"Hey you got to keep calm ok"

"I'm sorry" she apologies

"I wasn't angry; I was pleased I was stuck on that for ages"

"Oh" she sits quietly

"Now you have got to keep calm understood" I remind her

"Yes Major Doctor Carter" I laugh it sound ridiculous

"Please call me Sam" she sits timidly

"Please" I beg

"Ok Sam"

"Good now how would you like to work in my department, you have the clearance and the intelligence you'd be an asset"

"I can't I'm not good enough"

"Your brilliant" I reassure her, Janet sees her patient is awake and comes over

"Hey Brenda your awake"

"Yes Dr Frasier" she looks awkward

"Its Janet" she tells her Brenda looks horrified

"I can't"

"Sure you can like you call me Sam" I tell her

"Ok" she gives a small smile

"I'm just going to listen to your chest" Janet tells her she puts the stethoscope against her chest

"We need an ECG" she announces I try to read her expression

"Why what's wrong what is going on" Brenda starts to hyperventilate

"Hey its okay I get one all the time its Janet way of playing with her equipment" I reassure her Janet follows my lead

"It too quiet you're my only patient" Brenda looks reassured after half an hour I sit back with her

"We have the results" Janet announces I take her hand

"What" Brenda is shaking I rub her back gently she doesn't withdraw under my touch

"You have a Mitral Valve Prolapse it is severe, but totally treatable with beta blockers this is where the anxiety attacks and fainting spells come from, you may have been feeling fatigued as well?"

"A bit I thought it was just stress my mum is ill and I work here and look after her as well" she smiles I feel relieved I was worried it was something serious

"What is wrong with your mum?" I ask worried I don't know if she could cope with her illness and her mum's

"It's Alzheimer's disease" I feel my heart go out to her as I give her a hug

"Major Carter to the control room Major Carter to the control room" I cuss

"Sorry I have got to go, I'll visit as soon as I can" I promise her before running to the control room, my dad and 2 other Tok'ra are there

"Dad" I hugged him glad he was here

"Sam I've missed you" my heart jumps at the revolution

"Me to what are you doing here?" I ask I don't mean to sound callus but I know he isn't here for a social visit

"We need a host," he says

"George is trying to find volunteers"

"Dad would a symbiotie treat Alzheimer's disease?" I ask an idea springing to my mind, his head nodded

"What is Alzheimer's disease?" Selmak asked

"Well its progressive disease of the brain that is characterized by impairment of memory and a disturbance in thinking, scientists believe that it results from an increase in the production or accumulation of a beta-amyloid protein that leads to nerve cell death." I explain

"Yes we can treat that an do in our elderly hosts" he tells me

"I might have a host for you let me ask her daughter" I practically run back to the infirmary and explain my idea, Brenda sits shocked

"Mum a Tok'ra"

"It is totally your choice it's an option"

"Do it" she tells me

"Are you sure" I was surprised she didn't need more time

"I can't bear to watch her become something she isn't lose her spark"

"Its not definite I'll talk to Hammond ok" I promise her before walking to Hammond's office

"Sir"

"Sit down Major what can I do for you?"

"I know who the Tok'ra can use as a host, Brenda Rogers mum Sir she has Alzheimer's disease, Selmak says they can easily treat it and Brenda agrees"

"Understood let me phone the president but you have permission to retrieve her"

"Yes Sir" I leave the office smiling I need to ask Brenda where she lives

After a quick conversation I am driving to get Mrs Ivy Rogers, I pull up outside a slum it is so small and dirty I knock an elderly lady opens the door

"Hello"

"Mrs Rogers" I ask

"Yes come in dear" she invites me in I follow there is 2beds in the same room as the kitchen a small bathroom is off to one side, it is clear they try to keep it clean but with the dirt floor it is impossible

"I work with your daughter"

"Brenda?"

"Yes" I smile at her

"She is a good girl always working hard to hard,"

"Mrs Rogers we have a proposition for you?"

"Go on dear"

"I need you to come with me"

"Ok dear just let me pack my things" I am amazed at how trusting she is, I take her hand and lead her to my car, my mobile goes

"Major you have the go ahead the Tok'ra have prepared the symbiote"

"Yes Sir we are getting in the car now"

"Dear what's that?"

"It's a mobile"

"What"

"A phone"

"Wow they have portable phones now" she seems amazed I give mine to her to look at

Arriving we drive straight through and take the lift to the infirmary

"Hey Brenda I got your mum"

"Thanks Sam hey mum"

"Who are you?"

"It's me Brenda"

"You're not Brenda my Brenda is only 10"

"No mum it's me" she sounds tired Janet walks over

"They are ready"

"Can I go to" Brenda asks

"Ok but I'm coming too, Sam"

"Sure the more the merrier if the general agrees"

We all go to the gate room I help Ivy, Janet assists Brenda, dad and my team are waiting the gate is dialling, Brenda gasps at the vortex

"Wow" I agree she understands the physics behind it as well Ivy remains quiet

"I've seen better" she mutters

"I'm sure you have" I reassure her

"Your too skinny, my Brenda she is skinny too but not that skinny," I roll my eyes avoiding the smirks of my team as I walked through, on the other side I took her to the rings without guidance I can sense them, Colonel O'Neill stood on the platform

"Sir, move left" I whisper he does as the rings come up where he was standing he looked at me shocked I smirked proud of myself

"How'd you know?"

"Talent Sir" I reply

"Smart ass"

"Yes Sir"

We walk to the chamber, I watch as it is implanted

"It has been successful I must now repair the damage" Kilpeoe reports I hold Brenda as she cries in relief

"My daughter, my beautiful daughter" Ivy hugs her Brenda continues crying

"I'm sorry" Ivy whispers

"It wasn't your fault mum I love you" I feel myself tearing up the guys all look teary eyed

They continue to hug, before Janet interrupts

"While we are here can you heal Brenda?"

"Sure" My dad looks surprised

"Heart problems" he puts the healing device on I lead Brenda to the bed,

"We are finished you should suffer no further problems"

Brenda hugs me then Janet

"Thank you" she whispers

"No problem" I whisper back

We stayed for 20minutes but needed to get back I hugged my dad as she hugged her mum we held hands and walked through back to earth

…………………………………………………….

3 months on I can't believe how much my life has changed, before I was anxious fearing everything, I even passed out, my mum was ill I was living in a dump and worked as a cleaner now I work with Sam in the labs, I live with her and keep the house clean when she isn't there she refused to let me carry on living where I did I pay rent though, my mum is half alien but she knows who I am

I can't thank Sam and Janet enough


End file.
